criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsborough Police Department
The Grimsborough Police Department acts as the primary law enforcement agency in the city of Grimsborough, making its appearance in the first and fifth seasons of Criminal Case. Objectives The Grimsborough PD investigates murders in the city of Grimsborough, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Key personnel Fifteen people, including the player character, have acted as key members of the Grimsborough PD over the course of the game, with each of them assigned a particular job: Other personnel Additionally, a few characters have been introduced as members of the police, but do not play as large a role. These characters include: Notable events of Criminal Case Season 1 A new beginning The player made their debut in solving a murder at the entrance of town. Whilst investigating, the player met the most of the team members, the last of them being Ramirez, who met the player while informing that a victim's mother was ready for questioning. After arresting Harry Landry for the murder of his partner, Ed Dunkin, and Italian mobster Tony Marconi for the murder of Vipers gang leader Salvador Cordero in the gang-ravaged Industrial Area, Mayor Howard Johnson promoted the team to the Financial Center. There, after arresting corrupt businessman Alden Greene for the murder of journalist Rachel Priest, the team was re-promoted to the Historical Center. Unmasking a serial killer After securing the annual Dog Pageant by arresting its contestant Margaret Littlewood for poisoning the other contestants' dogs (with Jones being poisoned as well), the team was re-promoted to the University. There, the team would investigate a serial killer, "The Rorschach Reaper", who was known to hypnotize three people to commit murders. The investigation of the serial killer peaked during the University Prom Ball, in which prom queen Madison Springer was murdered. The team would unmask student Tess Goodwin as the killer and by extension, the Rorschach Reaper — all orchestrated to hypnotize Jones into killing the player. Just as Jones pointed his gun while hypnotized, Ramirez hit him to wake him up, allowing the player to arrest her. As such, the Mayor promoted the team once again to Maple Heights. Meanwhile, Chief King's granddaughter, Cathy (under the alias "The @rtist"), started assisting the team in their investigations, much to his disapproval. Chief King's betrayal and bringing down the Crimson Order During the mayoral election day, they found socialite Adam Bentley shot to death, arresting Chief King for his murder. Unfortunately, he committed suicide before the team could ask him about his motive. After attending his funeral, Stuart Huckabee, the Chief's old friend, asked the team to go to the natural harbor to "dig the truth" behind the murders happening in the city, only to be found murdered hours later. Throughout his murder investigation, the team found out the existence of The Crimson Order, a secret society "controlling" the whole city with murdering those who revealed their secrets, including Stuart. To the team's shock, they found out that King was a member of the Crimson Order since he erased all his investigations on the society. After solving a murder at the Aloki settlement (with Ramirez being held captive by Keanu Ashokan), the team found out that King was involved in the arson carried out ten years ago by the Crimson Order at the settlement since he never reported of the loss of his knife used in the arson. The team hypothesized that the Crimson Order had done it to prevent the Aloki Indian from getting more land, explaining why King denied filing the Aloki's complaint. The team would investigate two murders committed by the Crimson Order, including escaped convict Tess Goodwin's. Afterward, the team discovered that King was actually manipulated to act for the Crimson Order, however, on the day he wanted to quit the Crimson Order, the society committed the murder of his wife, Donna. Afraid that Cathy would be killed just like her grandmother was, King would do anything to protect her. Furthermore, he knew that once the player arrested him for killing Adam, the Crimson Order would kill Cathy before killing him if he talked about them. This explained why King committed suicide without telling the team his motive: to protect Cathy. Their investigation culminated in Aloki Indian Delsin Peota being scalped to death, with the words "You are next" carved in his chest, indicating that the player was next in line. Throughout the investigation, they infiltrated the Crimson Order's illicit gold mine, where they found Adam's execution order issued by Serena Johnson commanding King to kill Adam for discovering their gold mine. After arresting Serena for her involvement in the Crimson Order, they found out that Cathy had broken into the gold mine, not to mention they also found her hair traces on Delsin's scalp. To Alex's horror, the team arrested her for her possible involvement in the society. In the end, prison warden Milton Grimmes was exposed as Delsin's killer and by extension, the leader of the Crimson Order. Milton detailed how his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, married Aloki Indian Inaya to organize a feast to gather all the Aloki Indians under one roof and kill them all in order to gain control over the gold mine. After Ramirez hit Milton, who was attempting to murder the player, the team handcuffed him, failing him to bring the player's head during their ceremony that night. The team would infiltrate the ceremony, arresting Alden Greene and Howard Johnson for their involvement in the Crimson Order, not to mention the society had ordered Alden to kill Rachel Priest. Cathy was eventually released from prison due to her innocence. A few days after the arrest, Jones and the player proved that the gold mine was originally owned by the Aloki Indian, finally vindicating the tribe. With peace restored in the city, the player accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department, but not before the team (including Cathy) held a farewell party for the player. Season 5 The homecoming of the player Five years following the player's departure, they returned to Grimsborough, where a satellite had crashed into the city a year before. The player would reunite with Jones and a married couple of Cathy and Alex (who was then a stay-at-home father) before ending up solving the murder of their old colleague, Nathan (who was then a veterinarian). During this investigation, the player met all the members of the police, including Ramirez, who was recently returned to Grimsborough. Later, Jones hosted a house party for welcoming the player back. The team would learn about a serial killer targeting the parents of the Fairview High School students, who had a fight with their children, with an amlodipine-infused soda drink as the weapon. With Gloria being kidnapped by the serial killer in the process (even involving Gloria herself in the investigation into the murder of a parent targeted by the serial killer), the team would arrest the high school's principal, Rosamund Wilcox, for the murder and for being the serial killer. Investigating DreamLife During the aftermath of an earthquake that struck the city, the team looked for the disappearance of Zoe Kusama, a social worker and Jones' girlfriend. After solving the murder of a suspicious artist, the team found an amnesiac Zoe, who somehow recognized the now-released Tony Marconi. To learn about his connections to her disappearance, the team went to the Greens, where he was running a company, Hawk Eye Security, that had been hired to guard the satellite crash site by DreamLife, the tech company that owned the satellite. After stopping DreamLife's virtual reality game that Rupert became addicted to (even involving himself into the murder investigation of the VR hostess), they learned that a religious cult called The Higher Truth was making anonymous donations to DreamLife. The team would bring down the aforementioned cult, with Gabriel's infiltration into the cult (even getting himself into the murder investigation of the cult leader), in Old Town, where the long-lost city of Xerda was excavated. After learning that DreamLife's dome was hiding a meteorite instead, the team was transferred to the Maple Heights to trap the resurfacing deadly fish that had infested the district's floodwater and to investigate who had made the fish resurface. Throughout these investigations, the team had prepared for their infiltration into the dome, with Rupert impersonating geologist Mortimer Pickering, whom DreamLife employed to work under the dome. Infiltrating DreamLife's dome Unmasking Ad Astra Fighting against the neohuman army Notable arrests Trivia *The Grimsborough PD is the only organization to act as the primary law enforcement agency in two seasons. *References to Grimsborough PD members can be found during the events of several cases in Pacific Bay, World Edition, and Mysteries of the Past. For instance: **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene in Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene in Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol. **In The Ice Queen: ***The "Beach" crime scene has a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner. ***The "Gift Shop" crime scene has a US postal stamp with Chief King's face on it. ** 's notebook, as seen in Spineless.]]After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene in Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be spotted. **In Uncivil Rights, Jones can be found on the television screen in the "Mayors Office" crime scene. **In In Plain Sight, there is a picture of Jones pinned to the board on the wall in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes. Gallery Screenshots Season 1= HeadingToGPD.png|The Grimsborough PD's patrol car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToGPDMobile.png|The patrol car as seen in the mobile version. Scene Cleared-Grimsborough.png| Jones pops up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. Fdvd.png|Jones, Grace, Alex, Nathan and Chief King in a "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up. ReportsLeadImage.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Alex, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. |-| Season 5= HeadingToConspiracy.png|The Grimsborough PD's patrol car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. HeadingToConspiracyMobile.png|The patrol car as seen in the mobile version. Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy, featuring Jones and Gloria. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|Jones, Gloria, and Cathy in a "Coming Soon" in-game pop-up. Jones_Gloria_-SceneCleared.PNG|Jones and Gloria pop up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones, Gloria, and Gabriel fill in reports for the player. Promotional images 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|''Criminal Case's 2nd birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|''Criminal Case's 5th birthday. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|A "#ManCrushMonday" promo. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of King, Jones, and Delaney. 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 121212.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 666.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day 2014 HAPPY_EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July 2014 Friendship.jpg|International Friendship Day 2014 Jones and grace babies.jpg|Halloween 2014 Young.png|International Youth Day 2014 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 2016 greetings.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "''Criminal Case Babies" promo. The_Conspiracy.png|Reveal artwork for The Conspiracy. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations Category:Law enforcement agencies